


The Crazy World of Alice Taylor

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of sequel to 200 things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts. Alice's journey through Hogwarts and the chaos that follows her around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alice Taylor never took anything seriously and to Harry's despair, Professor Snape was forcing them to partner up to brew a Potion. The moment she sat down, she had tried her hardest to annoy him, maybe it was out of boredom or because she sensed that Harry didn't want to work with her.

After years of living with the Dursleys, Harry had learnt to bite his tongue so she quickly grew bored with annoying him and set her sights on someone else, Professor Snape.

Alice's hand had been hovering in the air for a good two minutes before Professor Snape noticed. "Miss Taylor?".

"Professor Snape, where do babies come from?" Alice asked with an air of innocence that only a first year could muster up.There were several sniggers from both Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

"Miss Taylor I believe that Professor McGonagall is the right person to have that conversation with you. " Professor Snape recommended, his voice perfectly calm.

"Is it because you don't know where they come from?" Alice asked, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "I know where they come from my parents told me."

"Miss Taylor if you already know where they come from, why are you wasting my time?" Professor Snape questioned, glaring at her.

"Because I thought it would be funny to make you explain where babies come from and also to educate those who don't know," Alice replied, twisting a strand of her brown hair around her finger. "Hands up those of you who don't know."

A total of six hands shot up and all Slytherins.

Alice couldn't stop herself from grinning, "As you're their head of house it is your responsibility to tell them,".

Several hours later, while he was explaining the facts of life to blushing first year Slytherins Alice hovered house outside his office door silently laughing.

39\. I will not make Professor Snape explain where babies come from. 

Alice couldn't sleep and she was sure it was because of the question burning in her mind. 

So, she decided to ask the wisest person she knew for advice which was Hermione Granger.

The fact Hermione was sleeping soundly and wouldn't want to be woken up didn't register with Alice.

"Hermione wake-up," Alice whispered in her ear. 

Hermione didn't stir so Alice decided to scream loudly in her ear. 

Not only did it wake Hermione up, but everyone else in the dorm too."Alice," Hermione growled.

"Do you think Dumbledore would get upset if I asked if his beard is false?" Alice asked, with a grin.

Alice received several pillows thrown at her as a response from everyone in the room.

126\. I am not allowed to wake Hermione up just to ask "Do you think Dumbledore would get upset if I asked if his beard is false?".


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was in the library which would not be considered strange for anyone else, but this was the girl who claimed: "I will run around Hogwarts naked before I set foot in the library,". 

Percy Weasley was suspicious about why she was there and the grin she flashed him every time she saw him looking at her did nothing to erase those suspicions. It was the same grin, his brothers got just before they did something they shouldn't.

The redheaded Prefect let out a sigh as he walked over the mischievous looking first year.

"Alice whatever you are doing it better not cost Gryffindor any more house points," Percy told her, his voice low and hopefully authoritative. 

"If you must know I am looking for a book, but the library doesn't seem to have the book I need" Alice answered trying her hardest to look innocent.

"What book?"

"A book about what to feed a Crocodile," Alice replied as casually as she possibly could. 

"Alice, do you have a Crocodile at Hogwarts?" Percy asked the first year trying his hardest to mimic the stern tone his mother always used on the twins. 

"No, I have two crocodiles at Hogwarts. Now before you start lecturing and then go running to Professor McGonagall, I strongly feel I must tell you that your head looks like a potato," Alice explained, enjoying watching Percy's face flush red from annoyance. 

 

 

184\. Not allowed to have Crocodiles at Hogwarts. 

185\. Not allowed to tell Percy his head looks like a potato.


End file.
